


Summer Harvest

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gardening, Kratos is a Good Dad, Sindri and brok are great uncles, kratos and his baby spartan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: “Quiet, Head. I wore such manor of clothing when I was his age.””And here I thought all you Greeks just ran around naked.”





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~Summers in Alfheim climbed to blistering temperatures and it seemed not a cloud in the sky drifted their way to block out the sun. Atreus wiped the sweat from his brow with his gloved hand and sat back on the freshly dug earth below. His face was red from the work alone and he felt like he could wring out an ocean of sweat from his furs. He had never suffered from a fever that made him feel this hot.   
  
“Are you already tired?” His father asked. He seemed unaffected by the sun that was beating down on them. In fact, he seemed more energized than ever as he worked to hammer in posts to surround their new garden. Fimbulvinter has frozen the soil solid and already the animals that used to surround their stave were dying or migrating to find some source of food. Alfheim was free of the unrelenting winter and was crawling with wildlife and plants. Kratos had praised his son for suggesting the idea of rebuilding his mother’s garden with a firm pat on the back. 

  
“No father!” He frowned at the tilled dirt in front of him, sweat was already dripping into his eyes and he had to wipe them with his sleeves. Atreus pulled himself back to his knees and stretched, sighing in relief when his tunic lifted up enough to let a passing wind breathe cool air against his torso.   
  


He would have shed his clothing and worked in just his undershorts and shirt but his father hadn’t  bothered taking of his woolen pants or his leather armor. If he could bare the sun than so could he! Atreus was stronger now, and he copied everything his father did to prove it. Kratos was always so stoic and Atreus wanted to be just like him.   
  
Atreus went back to work with a new vigor, not noticing the watchful eyes of his father following his every move. Kratos had suffered the high temperatures of the Greece summers all his life. Days of training in the glaring sun had taught him to endure such extreme conditions, but his son had always known the gentle breezes of the North during his time alive. Of course the summers in his new home were hot as well but nowhere near as humid as Greece. If someone, like his son, were not used to the high heats than they’d have a high chance of succumbing to exhaustion. He had been through it himself.

  
Atreus was also under almost five layers of clothes. Kratos insisted on it lest he fall ill to Fimbulwinter biting cold as the traveled. He walked over to the boy who was trying to soak up the sweat dripping down from his hair and into his eyes.    
  
“Come.” Kratos held out his hand and tugged the boy upright, not letting go of his wrist even when the boy assured him he was fine. He guided him towards the trunk of a large tree with gnarled branches and Atreus plopped down, sighing relief. The shade felt so good and a breeze swept by to cool his sticky skin.    
  
“You are overheating.”    
  
“No I’m not! I’m fine! We’ve just been working since morning is all.” Atreus defended, crossing his arms. His father shook his head and gestures for him to stand up.    
  
“It’s too warm for your furs.” He knelt down in front of Atreus and untied the band of red fabric wrapped around his waist. He stood and turned away to shake out the cloth. It was still ragged and torn but it was large enough to fit his son.   
  
“I can’t run around with no clothes on!” Atreus gasped, and Kratos shook his head at his son’s demand for modesty. As if Kratos would allow him to wander around this foreign land in only his undershorts.   
  
“And you will not. Come, now.” Kratos draped the cloth over his arm and picked at the loose strings as his son undressed. He turned back to his son who had his arms wrapped around his bare frame and was eyeing the cloth curiously. Kratos beckoned him closer.   
  
“Hold your arms out.” He wrapped the fabric around him, and brought one corner  of the fabric to rest at his shoulder tied the other end into a knot. Atreus frowned at the open gap that revealed his right side but waited for his father to finish. Kratos pulled out the worn rope that Atreus used to keep the folded cloth secure around his waist when he wore his furs. His father tucked one half of the fabric under the other to cover his side.    
  
“Hold it right here.” Atreus quickly moved to pinch the fabric as his father tied the rope around his waist and tied it tight. He moved over to his son’s other side where half his chest was exposed. He bunched the fabric in the front and back to tie a knot for a makeshift armhole. Atreus stuck his arm through and looked down at the dress that barely reached his knees.    
  
Already the heat became bearable and the cool winds were finally hitting his skin. He swayed a little, feeling the loose fabric gently brush against his knees. The boy grinned up at his father who playfully ruffled his shock of red hair. Kratos couldn’t help but let the pride and joy shimmer in his eyes as he stared at his boy. It wasn’t often he got to share his roots with his son. Atreus tried to run past him, ready to get back to work but Kratos put a hand on his chest to stop him.    
  
“Grab the head and come back, we will take a break.”    
  
“Look Mimir!” Atreus called happily, dashing over to the fence post his father had left him sitting on.    
  
“Aye, look at you little brother. You look very Greek. A spitting image of your da’ that’s for sure.” Mimir complimented as the boy did a quick spin to show off his new outfit. Atreus’s grin grew wider and his eyes were bright enough to rival the sun above them. He gently took the head by the rope tied to his horns and rushed back to his father who had his back leaning against the tree, his axe propped next to him within arms reach.    
  
Atreus sat Mimir in the shade near his father’s feet and took to stretching out on the soft grass below with his head on his father’s thigh. The boy seemed content but drained from his time in the sun. Kratos passed the boy his waterskin and refused to take it back until it was completely empty.     
  
“Mimir can you tell me a story?” Atreus asked fighting back a yawn. The wise man chuckled as the boy’s eyelids were already drooping. Kratos opened one eye to look down at his son,there was a small tug at the corner of his lips. 

  
“Later, little brother. Rest for now and I’ll tell you whatever story you want to hear when it’s time for bed.”    
  
Atreus gave him a lazy nod as his father began to gently pet his hair. The calloused hand smoothed the sweat soaked locks off his forehead and soothed his son enough to stop him from fighting off his exhaustion. In a matter of seconds the boy was asleep.    
  
“Well, brother. I didn’t take you as the dressmaking type.”    
  
“Quiet, Head. I wore such manor of clothing when I was his age.”

”And here I thought all you Greeks just ran around naked.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was something about the glowing light that Sindri couldn’t help but marvel at. The many centuries he spent traveling had allowed him to see countless, beautiful wonders, behold hundreds of precious items done by famous artisans, and even take part in crafting the Leviathan Axe. Sindri had seen beauty in its rawest form for sure, but nothing would compare to the light that brightened the world of Alfheim.   
  
He had momentarily stopped his hammering to stare at the sky, letting the sound of rolling waves of the lake and chirping birds wash over him. Even with the impending winter lurking back home, Sindri let it all fall away. It was so warm, so content here in the moment. Nothing could ever compare to this. The peace, the serenity, it was bringing tears to -

  
“What the fuck are you looking at?” The blue man appeared behind the table out of thin air, still adjusting the belt of his pants. Classy as ever.

  
Sindri frowned and went back to hammering without a response. Brok was always such a brute, nothing like himself at all. Where the younger brother enjoyed taking it all in and enjoying the calm moments, the eldest was more interested in jumping into the thick of things and raising hell when he deemed it needed.    
  
“Stare at that light long ‘nough and you’ll go blind.”    
  
“Oh shut up, you’ll go blind if you keep manhandling silver without gloves.”    
  
“I ain’t manhandlin’ it! Just haven’t got the chance to put em on yet.”   
  
“Yes you-“    
  
The two stopped as loud shrieks and gasps scared off a flock of birds along the thick line of brush in front of their shop. Both dwarves stopped in their tracks, drawing their magic around them if they needed a hasty escape. The shrieks were shrill, but we’re clearly human, no elf could conjure such a sound. Sindri held out a hand as Brok began to leave, but the blue man scoffed at him. Sindri grabbed his brother’s arm before he completely slipped away. That sound was familiar. Another high pitched scream rang out and Brok gave an impatient snort. Sindri swore he knew that voice, had heard it before, he was sure of it. Normally such screams were accompanied by metallic clangs and grunts of battle. Realization slammed into him like a brick wall.    
  
“That’s Atreus!”    
  
“The brat?!” Brok grunted and was already hoisting himself over the table and rushing towards the sounds of yelling. Sindri was close behind, panic branching throughout his body. What kind of danger was he in? Where was his father? What if Atreus was already hurt beyond repair?    
Sindri knew he was spiraling but thinking of Faye’s boy in pain brought a a newfound sick taste in his mouth that he couldn’t get rid of. By the look on Brok’s face, he was feeling the same thing. They took off in the direction of the scream, brandishing their tools 

  
The dwarves pushed their way through the wall of thick brush, catching their balance once their shoes started sinking into soft ground. There was a sandy beach before them, a plain red blanket stretched across the ground in the middle of the shore with a large basket pinning it down. Mimir, the decapitated head that normally was hooked to the tattooed god’s belt, was set upon the basket cushioned by another smaller blanket. He was laughing, his golden eyes gleaming at the scene in front of him. Sindri and Brok quickly turned their attention to the water, and breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

Kratos, only in undershorts, stood in the water with Atreus in his arms. He had one hand under the boy’s knee the other supporting his upper back. They were talking quietly too each other and Atreus removes his hands from around his father’s neck. Kratos raised his boy above his head and threw him towards the middle of the lake. Sindri gasped and grabbed Brok’s shoulder in shock. Atreus flailed his arms and shrieked in the air before hitting the water. Kratos waded further in when the boy popped his head up to catch his breath.    
  
“Try again.” The father called, and Atreus grinned back at him. He disappeared under the water and his father slowly stretched out his arms, his fingertips barely grazing the slow, sloshing waves. All was still as the man waited, even the birds ceased their chirping. Sindri held his breath as he waited for the boy to resurface. He barely managed to walk along with Brok who was tugging him over to the head.

 

After a few minutes, Atreus surged out of the water and onto his father’s back. Kratos seemed genuinely caught off guard when the boy managed to wrap his hands around his neck. He twisted around trying to get a good grip on one of his thin arms but Atreus continued to giggle and dodge the attempts. The boy bit a hand that landed on his shoulder. 

  
“You scream like a mortal!” Kratos growled teasingly, and managed the finally grab Atreus’s upper arm and sling him over his shoulder. He was cradling the boy again. 

  
“You throw like a mortal!” Atreus shot back looking up to the tattooed man, his grin was practically ear to ear. Kratos cocked his head and the boy’s smile faltered but grew brighter at the look in his Father’s eye.   
  
He  _ launched _ his son into the water, Sindri guessed he had easily sailed thirty feet before hitting the water with a loud splash. Atreus seemed joyful as he waved his arms and shrieked with laughter in the air, that big grin never leaving his face. He began to paddle back to his father giggling all the way. Sindri chest swelled as he saw Kratos’s lips tug up into the smallest hint of a smile. It wasn’t often he saw the two getting along so well. 

 

“Do it again father!” Atreus begged when he got close enough. He held out his arms like a toddler who expected to be lifted, and Kratos easily plucked him out of the water back into his cradled position. His grip was more gentle than before as he held his son. 

 

“Do not lay yourself flat. The water will be like solid ground when you hit it.” Kratos explained. Atreus nodded briefly, glancing at Mimir over his father’s shoulder and finally seeing the dwarfs.

 

“Brok! Sindri!” He yelled, he flipped around so he could see higher above his father’s head, and waved excitedly. Kratos turned his head and lowered his son back into the water when he spotted the two men.

 

“Don’t stop having fun on our account.” Brok shouted from the shore. Atreus ran from the water, tripping on the uneven sand. He dusted himself off as if nothing happened and approached the brothers with a wide smile. 

 

“What are you guys doing here?” The boy asked shaking out his wet hair like a dog. Sindri yelped as the water hit him, and threw his hands up in defense. Brok laughed and clapped his brother on the back. 

 

“We heard a girl screaming and thought she might need some help.” Brok teased and he resisted the urge to chuckle at the boy who was turning redder by the second. 

 

“I don’t sound like a girl,” he muttered. He crossed his arm and tried his best to keep the pout off his face. 

 

“Aye lad, don’t concern yourself with what he says. Are you done already, brother?” Mimir called, glancing from Atreus to the large man approaching them. 

 

“We should break for the moment.” Kratos decided while placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. Atreus let his arms and pout drop as he looked up to his father.

 

“Can we invite them?” Atreus asked, a small smiling returning to his face. Kratos grunted and moved the head to sit on the corner of the blanket as he handed Atreus the cloth that the head was set on. He opened the lid to the basket and began to rummage inside. 

 

“Brok! Sindri! Would you wanna eat with us for lunch?” How could they say no to that face? Atreus was always so sweet to them, and they never got a chance to spend real time Faye’s son. 

 

“I’ve never been one to pass up on a free meal.” Brok kicked off his boots into the sand and stepped on the blanket dropping himself down. Sindri shed his tool belt, making sure to wipe off the blanket before carefully settling himself down next to his brother. Kratos began pulling out clay dishes wrapped in thick cloth and setting them in front of the dwarves. 

 

Sindri tore his eyes away from the food, he had to admit that it did smell amazing but he didn’t want to be rude. Instead he looked to Atreus who was busy dusting off the red and gold cloth and tying it around his shoulders. Brok seemed to follow his gaze and snorted. 

 

“I thought you greeks liked runnin’ around half naked.”

 

Kratos resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared as his son started in on the dwarf, giving him a lesson on Greek clothing that Kratos had told him weeks ago. Brok groaned and begged the boy to put an arrow between his eyes. Atreus told him he’d consider it. 

 

“You have your mother’s spirit. I’m certain of it.” Sindri laughed as Brok threatened the boy back. Atreus paid him no mind, all his attention falling on Sindri. 

 

“She argued with everything that came out of Brok’s mouth.” Sindri smiled at the memory of the fiery tempered girl threatening his brother with the axe over yet another disagreement. It happened so often when they were younger that he didn’t even blink an eye when his brother tried to hop over the table to fight the giant. 

 

“And I was right most of the time! Tell her the fucking sky is blue and she’d tell me I was wrong!” 

 

“The sun was setting, the sky was orange at the time.” Sindri corrected. Brok gave him a glare that Sindri pretended not to see. 

 

“You look so much like her in that. Red and gold were her favorite colors.” 

 

“Got sick of making her armor. She’d always complain about the color and have me redo it.” Brok grumbled, but they could hear the fondness in his voice. 

 

“Sometimes messed it up on purpose just to make her mad.” 

 

“I thought you did that so she would have to stay in Midgard longer.” Sindri teased, and didn’t even look that disgusted when his brother kicked his side. 

 

“You guys were close friends.” Atreus smiled warmly at the two. He had never been able to hear about his young mother other than from the stories his father told him. This was so exciting! He sat on his knees and leaned forward, giving an encouraging smile to the dwarves.

 

“She dragged us through all the nine realms looking for adventure and danger. And we always found it.”

 

“I’ll always remember that stupid look on her face when we gave her that axe.” The brothers laughed fondly at the memory. It was a gift from both of them when she returned from a long trip in Jotunheim. She had came to them, bloodied and tired, but immediately changed when the presented the Leviathan. Faye outshined the sun itself when she held the axe and almost took off her own head when she learned to recall it. She demanded to go to Muspelheim to find the Sword to practice. They of course obliged her. 

 

“Remember that time you challenged her to a shooting match.” Sindri shook his head as Brok wipes tears of laughter from his face. 

 

“She was fucking pissed when I won.” Brok raised an eyebrow when Atreus gasped. 

 

“You could out shoot my mom?” Atreus asked in wonder. His mother was a skilled marksman with her bow he couldn’t imagine her losing to Brok of all people. By the look on his father’s face he was equally as skeptical.

 

“She was all about swords, told me long range weapons were for pansies. Talked big game about how easy it was to take down an enemy from far away. Brat didn’t even hit the target! I beat her and all of a sudden she needed a bow of her own.” He threw his hands up in exasperation as he thought back to the girl holding him in a headlock until he agreed.

 

“I still won even when she did get the hang of it.” Brok chuckled fondly. He stared off as if he could still see her before him, waving her arms in anger as he laughed at her.

 

“I took you for someone who favors a sword.” Kratos interjected. He seemed, rather amused. His eyes shiny and his voice a notch lighter than it usually was. Sindri could see a certain light in his eyes when they had brought up Faye. 

 

“Sure swords are fine an all for close range, but usin a bow takes real skill. Idiot over here was the sword fighter.” The three before them seemed genuinely taken back. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah! I had the call of the wild back then I guess.” He chuckled nervously and shrugged. “Your mother and I fought many battles side by side while Brok fired from above. We were quite the team.” 

 

“That’s amazing!” Atreus practically yelled. The brothers smiled sheepishly. He wanted to hear more about his mother, but there was a lingering sadness in the dwarves eyes. 

 

“Yeah, yeah we’re fuckin’ amazing. Get on with the food, now.” 

 

Atreus was easily distracted by the idea of food. He was practically drooling as his father pulled the lids off of the pots. There were roasted vegetables, heavily seasoned and resting on meats soaking in broth. Rolls of fresh bread topped with melting cheese, and diced fruits and leaf greens tossed together. 

 

“Y’all made this?” Brok exclaimed. He hadn’t seen such fine foods since his time romping with the light elves many centuries ago. 

 

“Father did! He’s a very good cook. Mom couldn’t cook at all so he’s had a lot of practice.” Atreus informed, snatching a roll before his father could smack his hand away. 

 

“Boy! You’ll choke!” He scolded as his son shoved the bread in his mouth.

 

“‘M hungry!” He explained with a mouth full of food, dodging his father’s playful swat. 

 

“You’re mother didn’t have manners either.” Brok laughed, taking one for himself. Kratos eyed the dishes and then the rest of the basket.

 

“There are not enough plates and forks to go around.” Kratos addressed, and begrudgingly began to hand the cutlery over. Sindri stopped him with a wave of his hand. 

 

“It’s alright! Hold on just a moment,” The dwarf began to rummage through the bottomless bag he kept hanging from his side. His tongue stuck out in concentration as he felt around the sides of the bag. He smiled widely when he pulled out a stack of gold plates painted with white roses and vines that stretched all along the edge of the dish. He set them on the ground and slowly pushed them over to Kratos who began to add generous helpings to the plates. 

 

Atreus took the silverware wrapped in a cloth napkin that Sindri managed to dig out after another few minutes of searching. Sindri denied Kratos’ offer of an already filled plate in favor of making his own. Brok didn’t mention how Sindri refused to eat food only he made, out of fear of someone else’s germs, because he could see the fight in his brother’s eyes as he took the first bite. Sindri was trying hard for the two warriors. Brok would just tease him about it later though. 

 

The boy ate like a ravenous animal, scarfing his food down with a vigor. His father chided him, but continued to refill the boy’s plate as he ate. Brok couldn’t get enough of the roasted vegetables and continued to help himself while his brother favored the neglected salad. They didn’t talk, but they were content with the silence and hums of appreciation for the food. 

 

Atreus was the first to flop onto his back, completely full. He sighed loudly and placed his hands on his stomach, soaking up the late morning sun. Kratos patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair, before taking the plate and scraping the remaining contents onto his own. The boy didn’t protest, instead rolled over on his side so he could rest his head on his father’s thigh. 

 

“Lazy snot.” Brok commented when Atreus closed his eyes.

 

“I’m tired!” Atreus defended and pointed at the plate in Brok’s hand. “Someone had to harvest that in the hot sun! And that someone was me!” 

 

“And your father,” Mimir reminded him. 

 

“And my father!” 

 

Sindri smiled when Brok rolled his eyes. Atreus had the same fiery temper as his mother had, and the same spark in his eye. He was a spitting image of their Faye. He hesitated for a moment, but felt brave enough to speak as he kept the image of the red haired girl in his head.

 

“Your mother loved gardening. She loved plants, especially flowers.” Sindri looked down at his plate nudging a cut strawberry around with his fork..  

 

“Roses.” Kratos said to no one in particular. He didn’t even raise his eyes from his plate as he continued to eat. Everyone paused to look at him. Sindri and Atreus grinned knowingly. 

 

“She loved roses. I can’t tell you how many weapons we made with roses carved into the handles. She liked them because-“ 

 

“They were as red as her hair!” Atreus finished with a proud smile. He was practically giddy. Sindri shared a laugh with him, and Brok looked almost impressed. He hadn’t seen his little brother laugh so easily in a long time. 

 

“She’d be proud if she could see yuh now.” He said looking at Sindri. The brother glanced back over to him with shiny eyes. 

 

“She’d be very proud to know the great service her son has been to us. She’d especially be proud to know how much you two have grown.” He boldly reached over and grabbed Atreus’ hand. He only looked mildly grossed out when he squeezed the boy’s fingers tightly in his own.

 

“She’d be happy to see how much you two have grown!” Atreus corrected him. His own eyes were beginning to water at the praise of his mother’s old friends. Sindri pulled back, the warm smile never leaving his face.

 

“Brok hasn’t grown that much. He’s barely past my shoulder.” 

 

“How many times do I have to tell yuh, yuh sack uh shit? I’m taller!”

 

“I don’t think that’s true.”

 

“Stand up then!” 

 

Atreus giggled at the bickering. It was always amusing to watch them fight, even if it got annoying sometimes. He rested his head against his father’s upper arm, keeping his eyes on the dwarves across from them. Kratos glanced down at his son and saw his eyes were filled to the brim with tears just threatening to spill over. He squeezed the boy’s shoulder gently and lowered his voice to a whisper as to not draw the brothers attention.

 

“What’s troubling you?”  The boy shrugged and buried himself closer into his father’s side. 

 

“She’d be really happy to see us here. All of us. She’d be proud, you know?”

 

The hot sun was beating down on them and after a moment of rest they’d find their way back to water to cool off before the trip home. Despite the heat, Kratos wrapped an arm around Atreus and nodded.

 

“She is, son. She is.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciated the support from the first chapter and the support I got through comments and kudos! Writing is hard, and in reality I’ve had this chapter started since July, so if that doesn’t show my procrastination level I don’t know what does. But it’s here and I’d love to write more little, sweet fics with my favorite sweet characters!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope y’all liked it so far! I can’t wait to share more god of War works with y’all!!!


End file.
